


Light of All Lights

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles had hoped to make an excuse to get out of this gathering.





	Light of All Lights

Giles had hoped to make an excuse to get out of this gathering. It wasn’t that he was against Christmas fun and frivolity, but these occasions were always hard for him, because, while the others may get what they wanted for Christmas, he would never get what he did. However, upon the insistence of Willow, he had attended. 

He scanned the room and saw Buffy talking to Angel by the tree. Giles watched in awe. The Christmas lights cast an etherial glow across Buffy’s skin, making her shine like a star. The light of his life. Light of all lights.


End file.
